Tsukuyomi
by TubeScreamer
Summary: Deidara is struggling to focus on the goals of the Akatsuki, and the lack of focus is irritating Pein. In an attempt the re-focus Deidara's mind, Pein sets Itachi with a new mission - an allowed ability that he abuses. *Yaoi* SasorixDeidara
1. Tsukuyomi

"Here, take this Deidara." In Pein's outstretched hand rest a scroll wrapped in a fine, white paper. The scroll exchanged ownership from Pein to Deidara; whom was shocked at Pein's gift. "This scroll is one passed down from your village; written by someone who used very similar jutsus to your own. Reading through it, I can confirm that, with practice, your clay creations will become much more accurate and deadly. There is much more on that scroll; use it well." Why Pein had given Deidara this unexpected gift immensely confused the boy, though took it on his stride and forwarded his thoughts to more important regards, such as perfecting every technique on the scroll.

Entering his room with the scroll hidden away, it was no surprise for him to see Sasori still working on his newest puppet. Newest being the body was only recently killed, probably within the last two hours. The room reeked or metallic irons and the generic stench of death. "You could have at _least_ opened a window, yeah." Stated Deidara, closing the door and wandering toward the window. The dead body stared with a malevolent feel and it disturbed Deidara to know Sasori would use the marionette as such. "Keep it closed, I don't want maggots in the flesh." Deidara turned to Sasori, squinting his eyes in mockery. "We have fly-screen on the windows, un." Sasori's head jolted back slightly in response, and with one eyebrow raised, he turned to Deidara. "Doesn't matter, it's cold out anyway. I don't want to catch a cold."

"You can't catch colds." "Just keep the window shut." Bored of Sasori's pointless arguments, Deidara left the room. Even their hide-out, stinking of sweating men, smelled better than Sasori's puppet. 'That boy was beautiful…' Consciously stated Deidara, staring into the distance, not particularly looking at anything. '_The puppets a masterpiece; I'll admit to myself that the beauty of him is timeless now that age won't affect the skin; and Sasori's spent so much effort on perfecting its flaws_.' Shaking his head back to reality and setting his thought aside, he decided to focus solely on his scroll, and as such, he left for a clearing he used to practice his jutsu.

"Deidara, you look distracted. A poor quality of the human is emotions; they affect ones abilities regardless of the activity." From the shade of a tree, the red-eyed man approached Deidara. Metres from the open area, Deidara thought it not be too much of a distraction to speak to Itachi. "What's it to ya, un?" Snapped the boy more aggressively than expected. "I don't care for your own personal pleasure, but this situation involving Sasori needs to be resolved. Your skill level has dropped dramatically to the point of Pein intrusting such a valuable scroll to you in hopes you'll improve with inspiration."

"What are you talking about?! There's no situation, yeah!" In fear of exposing the truth the Itachi, Deidara stopped his speech. Itachi awaited motionless and silently for Deidara to say something, though he soon became convinced otherwise. "Trepidation is one's fear of what the future may bring; an exact description of you in one word. Toughen up or be beaten down; life's that simple. If you care about Sasori, show him how strong you are and admit it. That's all I have to say to you."

As Itachi turned to leave, Deidara could do not but shake. Everything Itachi had said was a lie, wasn't it? Absolutely everything…was a lie? No, it was all the truth. Even so, Deidara knew admitting to Sasori would mean the scorpion would hate him and their mutual respect would be shattered. That's why he ignored his emotions and feelings for so long; though even he must admit, he's skills have dropped.

A strong sense or vertigo overcame the blonde-haired boy and everything became monochrome. "Welcome to the Tsukuyomi; though fear not, I'm not here to torture you. Rather, I'm here to force you to accept your feelings for Sasori. There's an undoubtable confusion within your mind. I'm here to clear that. Don't think badly of me for over-watching this or even creating this, but its buried within your mind. I can see it."

Before Deidara stood Sasori and in the far distance, Itachi was stationed; though too far to see which way he was facing. The fallen Deidara had nothing to look into besides Sasori's eyes, inverse to what was usually displayed. The sadness and regret in Sasori's eyes had disappeared, and rather than an emotionless face, a smile rested upon Sasori's lips. Petulantly, Deidara slapped Sasori's had away as it came down to rest on his own. Another Sasori appeared within the Tsukuyomi, meaning two of the same man whom Deidara had fallen for were before him. Blinking in one instant, the duo of Sasori's loomed over Deidara; though when he opened his eyes, he was strapped to a bed; blindfolded.

"You'll feel better soon Deidara." Spoke one of the Sasori's, or maybe both in perfect sync. "Did you know that when ones sight is blacked, all other senses are increased; especially touch. It's one of the main reasons brail is used; it's also why people use blindfolds in sex." "No! Itachi, stop this! No!" Cried Deidara, though his pleas went unheard.

"You'll feel better…" muttered one of the Sasori's, whom moved his hand to Deidara's pants. Placing his hand over Deidara's penis and over the clothing, Sasori a) begun rubbing. Muffling his grunting, Deidara struggled to free himself. This wasn't Sasori; Sasori wasn't this accepting of anything. For all Deidara cared, it may as well have been Itachi touching him.

Though the feeling of lust was creeping up on Deidara, he remained completely calm. His body was refusing to react to such disgrace. "He's completely…unaffected?" Stated Sasori b), then he continued "Then we'll have to take it up a notch." Sasori b) reached his hand for Deidara's chin, holding it firmly; rubbing his thumb against Deidara's clamped teeth. "Open up Dei…" Beaconed Sasori a), who slipped his hand down the lose pants his hand had once rested upon.

An idea bloomed in Deidara's mind, and he agreed to open his mouth. Immediately, three fingers where inside his mouth, rubbing against his tongue. "So you like me, but the other Sasori is nothing to you?" "Flah ueh"

"The hell does that mean? Ah, don't worry. I'm sure you can service me with your mouth; why don't you get started?" Pulling down his own pants to reveal his erect manhood, he pushed Deidara's confined head to its destination. At first, he ran his tongue down the organ, looking for a pulse; nothing. Giving up on the initial idea, Deidara begun to improvise. He slid the whole length to the back of his throat and begun sucking, licking and bobbing his head in time.

In the mean time, Sasori a) had removed Deidara's pants and was sucking on his own fingers. "Why are you so obedient suddenly?" Questioned the neglected red head, jealous by the fraudulent Sasori before himself. When a tongue touched Deidara's cock, he flinched in surprise. "Are you even human? What kind of person doesn't get excited about sex?"

The tongue was dragged down the length of Deidara, leaving a trail of saliva. Further and further the tongue moved, moving in sync with the curves of Deidara. When Sasori a)'s tongue touched the tense muscles, he begun furiously licking the skin. It was then that Deidara had had enough and put his plan to action. As hard as he could, he bit down viciously on Sasori. The lesion had caused an unbelievable amount of pain for Sasori; screaming in agony as he tried to free himself. Deidara's mouth was filling with blood until he finally let go to spit out the blood. "You know, if you do that to the real Sasori, you're gonna have a bad time." Said Sasori a), piercing his glare through Deidara. The screaming agony of Sasori b) became common background noise.

"This scroll; why's it so precious?" Snickered Sasori a), now holding the scroll wrapped in white paper. "Give it back!" Screamed Deidara; though he was silenced with a back-handed slap. "Shut your mouth brat!" Aggressively remarked Sasori a). Sick of Deidara's nonsense, he gripped the scroll tightly and forced Deidara's mouth open with his free hand and clutched fist. Screaming for help, Deidara begun struggling again. He begun biting down on Sasori's fist; though it didn't seem to bother the puppet master. Slowly, he slid the scroll into the tight gap between his fist and the edge of Deidara's mouth. As soon as it was in enough to keep his mouth open, he removed his fist. Muffled responses escaped Deidara; all of which were in vain. Completely fretful, Sasori slammed down on the scroll with his right hand; forcing it far down Deidara's throat.

Deidara screamed into the scroll that was now drenched in blood. Gasping for air in a panic, Deidara thrashed for freedom. Angrily, Sasori slammed the scroll even further into Deidara's throat; whom was choking on his own blood and the scroll. The blood splattered in the back of Deidara's mouth. Attempting to breathe, he got no air; only blood. The wooden stand of the scroll had punctured a hole though Deidara's flesh and broken a small hole in his skull; a small cavern in which the object became unmovable from. "Idati! Idati! Sop Idati!" Screamed Deidara with what little air he had left; the cycle of having the scroll braking his jaw and puncturing his skin repeating every few minutes, and each time, Deidara refused to cry.

When the seventy-two hours where up, the Tsukuyomi swirled into the black abyss of an empty heart. The blind fold was removed from Deidara as where his constraints. Next, the scroll was pulled from his mouth and all damage was repaired. Finally the due were stripped of the world.

The vertigo Deidara felt before slowly lifted itself from his mind and he found himself back where he'd collapsed. His sharp inhaling continued from the Tsukuyomi; he's body was clearly still in shock. (AN - _Just to lighten the mood, I accidentally spelt shock as sock. Lucky I noticed the error before I uploaded_) "AAAAAHH!" Screamed Deidara, digging his nails into his skull. "I chose to commit a treason. I don't expect you to accept any form of apology; but recognise that I am, in fact, sorry for what happened in the Tsukuyomi. But, it was for your own good." And with that remark, Itachi left Deidara's sight.

Unable to move due to pure horror and a burning reprimanded vengeance towards Itachi, Deidara did not but scream in panic. The screaming from afar begun to irritate Sasori, whom heard the pleas from the base. '_What the hell's he done_?' He thought, reaching for his cloak and then slipping his arms into the sleeves.

The screams got louder and louder with every step Sasori took towards their source. When he finally turned a corner to see the blonde laying on the ground, curled in the fetal position with blood running down his face from the wounds caused by his sharp nails, every bad situation ran through Sasori's mind. '…_insides ripped out, rape, torso ripped open forcefully_…' "Hey Deidara…Deidara? DEIDARA!" Plead Sasori in an almost emotionless regard, shaking the boy out of his trance.

Though it took quite a bit of time, Deidara's lesion burnt down to nothing but a painful memory. His eyes where blood-shot from the tears that had stained his cheeks red. When Sasori noticed this and the bruise on Deidara's cheek, he began to wonder what had happened in a level-headed thought. He saw a small, what cylinder package poking from Deidara's pocket, which he took hold of.

Deidara begun screaming again when he saw Sasori with the scroll; clawing his way across the ground. Stunned and confused, Sasori dropped the scroll and grabbed Deidara's leg. The action resulted in a boot to the face, though, that would bruise for a few days. "Deidara, calm down!" Exclaimed the scorpion, holding his face to ease the pain. "No more…no more…" Plead Deidara. For seventy-two hours, he'd been trapped in the Tsukuyomi with one Sasori repeatedly breaking his jaw whilst the other raped him over and over again.

The panic in Deidara's eyes where something Sasori had never witnessed before; and intense burning hate and fear combined in the blood shot eyes filled with sin. "I don't know what nameless misery you went through, but I'm not going to hurt you." Stumbling over the scroll, Sasori stood, hands held high above his head; which was bowed in forgiveness, though he was unsure of what he'd done.

As he walked closer to Deidara, the young boy begun panicking again, though couldn't move. Two warm arms where wrapped around Deidara's cold body and a head rested easily on his shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you; and you're clearly panicked." Tightening his grip a reasonable amount, Sasori lifted Deidara clean off the ground. The body suspended suddenly went limp and rested heavily on Sasori. Deidara's head lay neatly on Sasori's shoulder whilst his legs where wrapped around his torso. Not really knowing how to carry Deidara, Sasori but his hands under Deidara to support him from falling. One thing he surly didn't forget to do was pick up the scroll Deidara seemed to hate so much.

Sasori walked back to the hide-out, carrying the unconscious boy as if he was a child. As he stepped inside the dark house, he saw Itachi's eyes gleaming at him. "No need to hide the truth; I put him through necessary training requested by Pein. No doubt it's damaged him mentally, more so then I intended." If Sasori's hands weren't full, no doubt he would've been clenching his fists to the point of breaking his fingers. "Itachi…what the hell did you do to Deidara"

"Nothing of the sort you're thinking; he spent seventy-two hours in the Tsukuyomi. I told him to tough up or he'd be beaten down, though I don't think he took my words seriously. He needs moral support now. And if I were you, I'd keep the scroll away from Deidara. Whilst in the Tsukuyomi, you jammed it down his throat a number of times." Itachi didn't believe telling Sasori that Deidara had also been raped was a good idea at the time. If anything, he'd already said far too much.

With his bowed and covered in darkness, Sasori slowly moved towards his and Deidara's room to but his partner to rest. Re-entering the main room, Sasori clenched his fists and slammed his knuckles into Itachi's cheek. "You think this is a game, Itachi? Deidara was scared of me; begging me to leave him there! I doubt that's all you made me do in the Tsukuyomi, is that right?" Sasori reached down and gripped Itachi's cloak, lifting the Uchiha off the ground until their eyes where level.

"Deidara loves you, Sasori." A glimpse of emotions slipped though Sasori's expression, though he wasn't sure what it was. "Don't fuck with me." He stated, punching Itachi once more. "Clouded eyes are filled with emotion; eyes now tainted with insanity. Deidara's emotions have been his leading cause to failure recently, and it's blatantly obvious that you're the reason. When he's near you, he doesn't talk much though he always seems distracted. When he's not with you, though, he doesn't shut up about you. Pein's decided that, clearly, Deidara has feelings for you, and it's the reason for-"

"You've already said this…And I don't believe you." With one final punch, Sasori dislodged Itachi's jaw with ease. He then left the Uchiha in order to comfort Deidara from his torture. '_Bloody Uchiha…Did Pein really send him to do this? I've noticed Deidara has gotten slack lately, but I didn't think I had anything to do with it…_' So many responses and emotions stirred inside Sasori, though none were a reflection of Deidara's feelings. Anger, hate, depression, fear of himself being viewed as reprimanded in Deidara's opinion.

Sasori pushed the brown door slightly ajar to peek into the almost dark room only lit by a red-globed lamp. Deidara sat curled in a ball on his bed, shaking slightly. It appeared as if he's calmed down a reasonable amount to speak to. "Deidara? Are you oka-" "Do I look okay to you? Are you really that blind as to not even notice my unhappiness?" Deidara snapped, staring down Sasori. It wasn't often that Sasori actually showed emotion to anything, though the words of Deidara expressed a sadness in Sasori's face that couldn't be matched by anything. "Deidara, that was the Tsukuyomi; I wouldn't do that to-"

"Just shut up. You've been blinded by selfishness to the point where you don't even notice anybody else's wants or feelings. I've been medicating my madness with what little happiness you brought me when I rarely made you smile, or when you laughed, yeah. You never cared for me the way I do for you, and I can now accept you never will." The tears begun to fill Deidara's eyes once more; tears of pure sadness. In an attempt to hide his face from Sasori, the blonde buried his head into his own knees, praying that Sasori would just leave.

Sasori was taken aback and somewhat hurt by Deidara's words. "You're right, Deidara. I never thought of you the way you think of me. I mean, after all, you only see me as a friend." The blonde opened his mouth in surprise and lifted his head. His knees where damp from tears; tears that made his eyes look of glass. The harness usually displayed in Sasori's eyes wasn't visible. "I can never see you as anything less; I don't like you. I love you." Sasori smiled at Deidara, and turned to leave the room. "Don't leave me…Please don't go, un." Plead Deidara, reaching his arm out in a desperate attempt to keep Sasori stationary.

A happy smile etched itself on Sasori's face, a smile that was almost heartbreaking. He turned to face the blonde and walked to his bed. "Go to bed." He whispered, pecking Deidara's forehead just below his headband. "And take off your pants; they're wet." An awkward silence passed by; Deidara's face was screwed up and Sasori realised how perverted his comment was. "No, not like that! Just, don't catch a cold."

"It's okay Sasori-dana. I'd like you to stay for a bit longer." "Deidara, you're tired. Honestly, I'm surprised you're not completely insane. Sleep." Sasori turned to leave once more, though was stopped by a firm yet gentle hand gripping his wrist. Deidara had managed to position himself to be sitting with on his legs messily with his free hand supporting him. His cloak had begun to slip down and showed his shoulder. "Please don't go. Don't go."

_AN – I promise there will be another chapter._

_I was listening to Sweet Revenge when I wrote this…on repeat. There's quite a few quotes and similar quotes from their music in here. Seriously, if you like Vocaloid's, Sweet Revenge has some of the best Megurine Luka music out there. Their most viewed song on Youtube is 'Until the bitter end'. I'm so nice I even put a link in – user/SweetRevengeK_


	2. A shared night

'_It was four weeks ago; hour weeks to this day that I was trapped in the Tsukuyomi by the sadistic Itachi. Over the past few weeks, his behaviour could only be noted as disturbingly skulking. Whether it be due to regret or Sasori's protectiveness, I'm unsure. None the less, he hasn't made much of an appearance around the hide out, though Kisame hasn't left. Clearly, he's hiding somewhere, or he's dead. Either way, he hasn't been torturing me, therefore I don't care whether he's alive or not_.'

"You need to get your leg higher, Deidara." Stated Sasori, quickly lifting his arm to indicate 'up'. "I'm trying, yeah…_pant_…But it hurts too much." His muscles where tiered, though Sasori seemed more than eager to continue. Deidara drew in short breaths and swallowed. '_If this is what Sasori wants_…' His cheeks had turned a brilliant pink to complete the atmosphere, and his exhaustion only made Sasori work him harder. In a burst of adrenalin, the blonde managed to kick his leg high above Sasori's head, though Sasori ducked just in case. "Finally! I've been working on that kick for so long, un!" (_AN - You dirty, dirty person :D_) "You did good; I'll get you an ice pack for your thigh."

Deidara lay motionless in the field, a precious grassland with a river running through the edge; a piece of paradise that one wouldn't expect to be hidden in the middle of a forest. Best part was, the hide-out was only metres from the clearing. Sasori had brought it up that if travellers found the river and followed it, that the hide out would be discovered. Though this was true, Pein decided to keep the base where it was, and if anyone did find their hide-out, they would be murdered. It more than pleased Hidan as he was able to sacrifice the occasional traveller to Jashin.

The blonde boy slowly closed his eyes, satisfied with his training for the day. This particular kick was so hard for him to master because he had to coat his leg in explosive clay and chakra, then lift the ridiculously heavy leg to be able to kick a person in the face. When successfully done, the chakra would then break the clay to dust particles, making it near impossible to escape. The clay always found a way into the enemy's ear, and there, Deidara would explode the clay, leaving the person off-balanced, stunned and permanently deaf in that ear. It also made then uncontrollably sick, therefore, an easy target. A similar jutsu could be used for the arm, though Deidara had already completed learning that.

They were two of the many jutsu on the white scroll; the white scroll that created so much fear and stirred so many fretful emotions. Sasori had to read the script to Deidara, whilst Deidara had his back to the scroll. One thought led to another, and eventually, Deidara's thoughts crossed that of Itachi once more. His actions were so far from the normal Itachi he knew and was once acquainted with, as if he was an imposter.

He brushed off the paranoid thoughts and allowed himself to be brought back to reality. As he opened his eyes, he had to keep them squinted in order to see. The sun had begun to set and the sunset had painted the sky an ominous orange. Though this was all the colour he saw, there was another thing in his view. A shadowed figure stood over Deidara, glaring down at the boy with no emotion. In a panic, Deidara raised his knee above his chest and hit the other male between the legs. The older man gripped the pain-stricken area in a hopeless attempt to dull the pain. In a voice that seemed to have just inhaled helium, Sasori spoke. "I brought you an ice-pack, but I think I need it more…"

It seemed as though Deidara had made Sasori almost vomit at the pain and nausea. "Ahh, Sasori! Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to, un!" Shakily apologised Deidara. His most recent thoughts were of the Sharingan Akatsuki, so his paranoia had brought thoughts of a repeated offence. Still speaking in his helium voice, Sasori continued. "I'm so glad every Shinobi has the decency not to kick me in the balls in the middle of a fight *inhale*Or they're all just too stupid to figure it out." The couple shared a nice laugh together; just one of the many things they shared.

Since confessing to each other, the pair decided to officially become boyfriends, though they hadn't gone public. Only Hidan and Kakuzu knew; being the pair that sleep in the room next to Sasori and Deidara. The two artists also knew of Hidan and Kakuzu's love, and therefore, each swore not to tell. Not that they were ashamed of dating a guy, more that they feared **the fangirls**, Konan especially. It was a team within the Akatsuki, their own brohood. Hidan was constantly suggesting all four of them get together in a hotel, but the other three refused.

Their respect for each other was equal, and although they still disagreed on their view of art, they both believed there was beauty. "Let's go back to the hide-out. It's getting dark." Suddenly spoke Sasori, breaking Deidara's trail of thought. His voice seemed normal, almost malevolent. He was staring at something behind Deidara, something in the distant. "Help me up please, Dei." Still holding the ice-pack to his groin, Sasori managed to stagger upright with the help of the blonde. Never did he take his eyes off the spot behind Deidara, and in fear, Deidara never looked. "Deidara, why weren't you wearing your eye scope when Itachi attacked you?"

The question struck Deidara as odd, and even so, he replied with the truth. "I don't actually know; but I can tell you it was in our room, un." Everything finally made sense to Sasori; even he knew Itachi had been acting odd and then disappeared after the incident. Dropping the ice-pack, Sasori ran to the spot he'd be glaring at. The two red dots grew brighter the closer he became, and finally he could see the black markings on them. Although believable, for someone who's seen Itachi almost daily, he knew the pattern on the Sharingan was incorrect. Deidara watched as Sasori ran across the field, the fastest he'd ever seen him move.

Sasori had no puppets with him and no weapons. He did, though, have a sculpting tool used to carve the smaller chunks of flesh from his puppet's bodies. Pulling the knife from his sleeve, he nicked himself slightly, though drew the object as a weapon. He plunged the sharp tool into the chest of the imposter, though missed due to the opponent leaning back. The fake Itachi turned and ran into the trees, running on the branches. Sasori refused to give chase and returned to Deidara hastily. "Hurry, we need to go back to the hide-out and 'interview' Kisame."

Quietly entering the base, Sasori instructed Deidara to stay in their room whilst he snoops around. Slowly pushing the door ajar, Sasori peeped into the room. Both beds looked like nobody had been there for weeks. The sheets were neatly folded as Itachi usually left them, and Kisame's bed looked just like a nest of sheets and clothing, but something still seemed odd; something just wasn't right.

He closed the door and hurried back to his bedroom. He pushed the door completely open, shut it tight and slipped his cloak off. Walking away from the heap of material towards his bed, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. Collapsing in a heap on the mattress, Sasori sighed. Deidara, who'd snuck out into the on sweet bathroom beforehand, returned holding a bandage and a clasp. "You seem bummed, yeah." He purred, slowly walking to Sasori after closing the door again. "Yeah, Kisame wasn't there." Still looking away from Deidara, Sasori stretched his arms out in front of him. Deidara moved towards the outstretched arms and wrapped the slit skin on his wrist. "You shouldn't keep your tools down your sleeve." He finished bandaging the wound and stood, smiling down at Sasori.

What little weight Deidara had found its way to Sasori's bed. He removed his eye scope to see Sasori with both eyes clear as day. The blonde pushed on Sasori's hip, rolling him onto his back. "I'm sorry I kneed you;" Begun Deidara, hooking his index figures into the sides of Sasori's pants. "I'll kiss it better, yeah." He said, then pulled the pants down to Sasori's knees. Before he could protest, Deidara was kissing his member delicately. The injury, although feeling slightly better, prevented Sasori for become excited at Deidara's advances. Although he wouldn't have believed it until now, Deidara had a ridiculously hard knee for someone as petit as him. Everything felt bruised and painful. To some extent, Sasori was glad he wasn't throbbing with excitement. He was also glad that he did, in fact, keep that part of himself mostly human – combining it with the same wood used throughout the rest of him body. To some avail, it prevented as much pain as it would if his skin was that of a humans.

"Did I really hit you that hard?" Asked Deidara with his puppy eyes. 'Shit, shit, shit!' Consciously cursed Sasori, feeling the heat growing. He was already in pain, he didn't need further pain. It was then that the idea hit Sasori like a dictionary – beads. That way he didn't have to knock around so painfully. Suddenly, the sadistic side of Sasori begun to shine through. He gently pushed Deidara away and stood, displeasing the blonde. "Don't worry, I'll be back." Smile Sasori almost evilly, quickly departing the room into the bathroom. Deidara was impatient, and hurriedly removed his cloak. He'd bought this special outfit just for Sasori.

When he returned, blood went both north and south for Sasori. Deidara lay in a ribbon-tied, purple and black lacy corset that had no shoulder straps. His small g-string (_AN - thong, whatever_) outlined his bulging cock and couldn't completely cover the area. His legs were covered with more black lace strapped to his underwear. It was a sight to behold, though Sasori didn't let the beautiful sight distract him too much…sort of. In his right hand, Sasori held a 25cm (_AN - I don't know the inch translation_) long string with a ring on the end. Although, it was not this that stunned Deidara, it was the fact that on the string, six beads were threaded; the one furthest from the ring was about 1.5cm and the one closest to the ring was roughly 4cm. Those in between ranged from smallest to largest. Each one was a light blue that reflected what little light was in the room.

"Dana, I'm here for _you_, not beads, yeah." The way Deidara flickered his tongue once he finished his sentence set Sasori over the top. "You messed me up pretty bad, Deidara." Was all Sasori muttered, jingling handcuffs in his free hand, wishing his penis wasn't so stupid as to hurt itself more. Only now did Deidara realise them, though smiled lustfully. "Sadist."

Seductively, Sasori walked slowly towards the bed and pulled Deidara's hands above his head. As he pushed the blondes back to the bed with his hips, Sasori clipped the handcuffs to Deidara, one cuff to each wrist. It didn't take long for Deidara to start wriggling around, trying to rub his raging erection against something, anything; though Sasori refused him the pleasure. "Da-na, don't…don't be mean!" Whined Deidara, struggling with his arms. Sasori was defiantly not as into the activity as Deidara was, not once did his facial expression change. But, that just made him more irresistible. The blonde artist's adorable pink blush crept up on him and he turned his face from Sasori in annoyance. "I said I was sorry!"

Sasori reached behind himself and searched his pockets; though he didn't have to do too much searching. Within seconds, he'd found the decent-sized bottle of lubricant; strawberry flavoured. A bit curious as to whether it was just strawberry scented or actually tasted like strawberry, the red-head put a small blob of the pink-cream on his index finger and shoved it in Deidara's mouth. "How does it taste?" Deidara pressed his tongue hard against the finger, suckling at the wooden-like flesh. "Tastes like strawberry gum and Sasori…"

Only now did Sasori's face turn from solemn to happy, though with a masochist tinge. The helpless blonde was still wriggling his hips in hopes of meeting Sasori's erection, but to no avail. Suddenly, Sasori took a hold of Deidara's hips, dropping the lube onto the blondes stomach, and ground his pelvis to the others. Finally, something Deidara longed for, though cloth separated himself from what he really wanted. Sasori repeated the action numerous times, dry humping his boyfriend to force cute whines from Deidara. Though they'd had sex before, never had Sasori taken this approach; and that's what excited Deidara most of all. The pain of waiting and the pleasure of receiving was overwhelming for Deidara, but not enough. "More dana, more!"

Sasori noticed that, when Deidara wanted sex, he always referred to the red-head as 'Dana' and that he dropped the usual 'un' and 'yeah' to his sentence. Though it was a bit different, it didn't change the way Sasori was attracted to Deidara. If anything, it made him like him more, showing how his innocent boyfriend could turn into one of the horniest people Sasori had ever met; besides Hidan of course.

Deidara's pleas seemed ignored by Sasori, still only rubbing himself against Deidara. The younger boy reached his hand to hold behind Sasori's neck, but the red-head immediately stopped moving his pelvis. "No, no, no! Sasori, no! Don't stop!" Cried the boy; this situation was becoming ridiculous. Deidara knew his next actions would draw attention to himself, alerting Sasori of how desperate he really was.

The blonde hastily pushed his hands down his own underwear and begun attending to his erection; an action that displeased Sasori. Now, he was irritated. As good as grinding his hips to Deidara was, this act was the height of ignorance. Pretending to ignore Deidara, Sasori un-capped the bottled of lube once more and poured it to his free palm. He then reached for the beads he'd brought in earlier and started coating them in lube.

Stroking himself was hard for Deidara; he had Sasori sitting centimetres from his groin and he was handcuffed. Even so, he noticed how Sasori had started coating the beads and was somewhat pleased that their night would eventually lead to something. He lifted his hands from his own erection and slipped his hands into Sasori's pants, something the red-head wasn't expecting.

His initial thought was – cold. Very cold. Handcuffs=cold, and Deidara's hands were cold. Sasori's dick was hot, very hot. He'd finished pretty much soaking the beads in lubricant and slipped Deidara's underwear down to his ankles. Sasori repositioned himself to be sitting on his own legs with Deidara lying before him, legs either side of the red-head. Still not satisfied, he lifted one delicate leg onto his own shoulder, giving a clear view of the beads destination.

"Damn, it's really cold…" Joked Deidara, feeling the air rush to his back. "Well your hands are freezi-ahhh." Sasori paused in bliss, facing his head towards the roof with eyes shut tight. "Sto-stop…Not finished…yet." Panted Sasori, managing to glance at Deidara from the corner of his eye. The tongues on Deidara's hands had begun to make their move, and disturbingly well. A thought crosses Sasori's mind – '_Is this what he did to himself before we were together_?'

Being the stubborn man he was, Sasori put his hands on Deidara's wrists and removed the eager hands, tongues reaching for their leaving companion. Rather, Sasori looped Deidara's cuffed hands round his neck and pulled the blonde completely off the bed. It probably wasn't the best idea, because now one leg was on Sasori's shoulder whilst Deidara sat on the red heads lap, back curved to expose all spinal segments.

Sasori shuffled forward on the bed, and with each slow movement, accidently rubbed his stomach to Deidara's erection. Panting, Deidara fell to Sasori's chest and just enjoyed the accidental affection. When Sasori stopped moving, he'd managed to find himself sitting up near the pillows with his face to the wall. Suddenly, he pushed Deidara into the air, then he fell backwards himself. The springs on the bed gave a loud shudder as the two bodies landed on the mattress.

Somehow, the underwear had worked its way free of Deidara's legs during the flight, and Deidara now lay on his stomach with his legs apart, arms hanging over the back of the bed. He gripped the sheets tighter when Sasori, whose nose lined with Deidara's navel, tucked his forearms over the top of Deidara's legs and held his hips. Deidara slowly lifted his backside, only to have Sasori pull him back down, engulfing the excited cock. Every fibre of his self-control was sucked away by Sasori's insane mouth work, so desperately pleasing.

Panting with Sasori's movements, Deidara grasped the sheets so tight he believed they'd ripped. Mouth open, he allowed the saliva to escape onto the blanket. "Gonna…uhhh…mhmm…cum…" There was a sudden stop in attention to Deidara, whose face expressed a mix of reactions. Even though Sasori didn't want the blonde to cum, he stopped too late. The sticky white substance splattered out generously onto the face of Sasori, whom flinched at the unexpected action. He could see nothing but darkness and shaded, pale skin, so he begun searching the bed for the lost beads. Luckily, they weren't too far from his hand.

Although some of the lube had rubbed off, most still remained. Sasori pulled Deidara's legs up uncomfortably and wriggled out from beneath. As soon as he was able to see again, he saw Deidara, sprawled out on the bed, ass high in the air, hands still hanging off the bed and his face a lustful pink. His hair had become messy and his fringe had moved. The blonde looked over his own shoulder, beaconing for Sasori's affection. Sasori couldn't help but be reminded of the slutty-drawn Anime girls, viewed from behind.

Sasori gripped Deidara's hips from behind and pulled him closer, so he wouldn't fall off the bed. "Lube?" Asked Sasori, in hopes of Deidara finding it. "I think…it fell on the floor…" He replied through harsh panting. Sasori shuffled through the bed and reach down for the lube. "Can you maybe…get rid of the…handcuffs?" Although he considered the question, the request was conveniently denied.

The puppet fiddled with the lid of the lube again and this time, squirted a ridiculously large amount straight onto Deidara's ass. Unlike before, it wasn't cold for they'd been lying on the bottle for most of the night, so there wasn't the usual complaint from Deidara.

Sasori rubbed the strawberry lube all around the tight circle of muscle that he desired so much, wishing the friction wouldn't hurt himself…And that's when Sasori realised that he wasn't in pain anymore. It took him this long to realise that, he really could fuck Deidara tonight.

A happy little light went off in Sasori's mind as he begun prodding the entrance of Deidara with his index finger. The warm lube slipped in as well and he begun massaging the inside of Deidara, whom couldn't help but moan in delight. Finally out of his bad mood, Sasori leaned forward and met his mouth with the muscle. His soft, delicate tongue slowly slipped inside the circle to taste strawberry. Usually, he would have used his finger, but his tongue seemed so interested in what lay below.

Deidara was in awe, a lustful bliss. He pushed back on Sasori's tongue and just wanted to rock his hips in time with Sasori. He just wanted Sasori to make him scream with ecstasy, satisfy his hunger and completely fill him up over and over again. "Fu…Fuck me already…" He whispered back at Sasori, whom immediately grabbed Deidara's dick and ran his hand up and down like he'd done so few times before.

Impatiently, Deidara propped himself to rest on his elbows and look down between his legs. Sasori was kneeling whilst suckling, his raging erection pointed towards Deidara. Somehow, the whole scene scared Deidara. Two weeks was all they'd been going out for, and in that time, they'd made love six or so times, each being more than pleasing; so for something so drastic to come from nowhere made Deidara think, especially since he was still traumatised by the Itachi incident.

Dramatic thoughts were cut short as a round cherry-sized object slipped past his skin. Instinctively, he tensed his muscled tighter around the bead, squeezing every piece of pleasure from the object. Sasori begun pushing the second one in, and a short gasp slipped past Deidara's lips.

The third bead slipped into the tight hole, opening it further. The pain didn't seem to bother Deidara; the feeling wasn't sexually pleasing, but the feeling of something else inside him suited him better than emptiness. Each bead popped through with ease, until the sixth one. Although prepared, it was still a struggle for Sasori to push it through, though the moment it was in, Deidara rocked his hips forward. Contact had been made. The beads rested on his prostate, and now Deidara was more than eager to have Sasori push them in further; though he didn't. Rather, he gently flipped the blonde onto his back and lovingly looked into his eyes.

For the first time that night, their lips met and embraced one another. String dangled from Deidara's ass, Sasori lay on Deidara, rubbing their groins together. Finally, after so long, he'd be able to invade that space again, fill Deidara up and satisfy his own needs, all at once. The pressure against Deidara's prostate and the flesh against his groin became too much again, and he begun to panic. "Stop…I wanna cum with you…" He whined, squinting as Sasori shifted his weight. Sasori sat up and did nothing but stare at Deidara, whose body slowly cooled off. Sasori was not a fan of waiting, and nor did he like the idea that Deidara thought he could so easily avoid release. Instead, he insisted that Deidara cum again, wrapping his mouth around the blondes dick and begun working.

Despite protest by Deidara, Sasori continued. He constantly forced the organ to the back of his throat, then would pull back and push his tongue against Deidara's slit. He felt the pulse of Deidara throughout the penis, throbbing in time with Sasori's. Again, Deidara panicked as he felt close to release, putting his hands on Sasori's head to try and removed it; but all too late. The white seed shot down Sasori's throat unexpectedly, causing him to gag slightly. "Deidara…" whispered Sasori, closing the space between the mouths once again. Slowly, they pulled away after a quick pash. Sasori's hands found their way to the lace clothing, running his hands down the sides to where the lace was tied. Deidara felt the hairs on his neck prick up as the sensation of bugs crawling on his skin overcame him.

When he came to his senses, Sasori had removed the lace top as well as the leggings, and was pulling on the string connected to the beads with his teeth. Deidara relaxed his muscles and allowed each bead to fall out, one by one. The beads were still soaked in lube, as was the inside of Deidara. Seeing no sense in re-applying the lube, Sasori lifted the backside of the blonde onto his lap and pushed the younger male closer, until the end of Sasori's erection touched the circle of muscles.

Deidara braced himself, gripping the sheets beside his torso. The next thing he know, a new object was inside him, brushing his insides with pre-cum. There was no pain, only pleasure. The beads had stretched him a decent amount and he secretly hoped he wouldn't stay that loose his whole life. Slightly off, but very close. When Deidara reacted with nothing but a grunt, Sasori retracted slightly and then pushed back with force.

Bliss. White flares started in Deidara's eye, finally getting what he really desired. Right on target, again and again. Thr rhythm was slowly building up, Sasori pushing and Deidara rocking his hips in time and with impact, either way it didn't matter. The pair were once again connected, they were one. Although Deidara was enjoying himself, Sasori believed the face the blonde was pulling was unsatisfactory. He wants to seem Deidara completely, he wanted to his him sweating, screaming for his dana.

Being close to the head of the bed, Sasori pushed rather hard, moving both him and the blonde to the wall. There, he pinned Deidara and fucked him upwards. The blondes legs wrapped around Sasori's wooden body, his arms so desperately wanted to hold either side of Sasori. Noticing Deidara's struggle with the handcuffs, Sasori slowed down his pace, as well as almost completely stopping Deidara's moaning.

It didn't seem to bother Deidara, as he saw Sasori fiddling with something on the bedside table, then watched as he undid the handcuffs. Immediately, his hands found their way to Sasori's torso, which he held tightly as he embraced Sasori. The pain and the pleasure mixed to one feeling, the most amazing thing Deidara had ever felt. Sasori, who had been in his current state for quite some time, found it much harder to hold off his release. Every instinct told him to let it go, but his arrogance got the better of him; he refused to cum first…even though technically he'd already won.

It seemed Deidara's body couldn't control itself tonight either, and he found himself so easy to cum. Nails dug deep into Sasori's back; skin that refused to draw blood. The blonde threw his head back in a sudden surprise and let the pleasure engulf him. As his mouth parted, a loud cry for Sasori escaped, just as his seed once again freed itself; another large amount.

Still holding a tight ascendancy towards Deidara, Sasori continued to pound into him. It wasn't long until he, too, finished and released the largest amount of cum any of the two had made, and it all settled deep inside Deidara. The sensation was strange – they'd never had sex without a condom until tonight, but it didn't bother either of them. Almost crying, though he didn't understand why, Deidara finally spoke through the sharp inhales. "That…was amazing…"

The next day, Deidara spent the day recovering, complaining the he couldn't sit down without his 'knee' hurting, and thus, left Sasori to his Sherlock detective game. Even though Deidara joked about it, his mind was filled with tainted thoughts and distress. What would happen if Sasori found Itachi? Would Sasori fall into the same fate? Still stressing, the blonde made himself a grilled cheese sandwich, though stomaching it was another statement. His fear was too compelling, he'd never fretted this much in his life.

There wasn't much Sasori could do about the situation other than inform Pein, though he lied about what really happened to Deidara whilst in the Tsukuyomi. Pein, who didn't seem too convinced of Sasori's idea, brushed the complaint off and told him to find solid evidence, then he'd listen. "So when's Itachi due back here?"

"Sometime next week, why?" Questioned Pein, raising a pierced eyebrow. "I'll prove that Itachi's an imposter."


End file.
